


Balancing Work and Home: Natasha

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Balancing Work and Home [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Parenthood, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Natasha tells her daughter a bedtime story every night at 7.30 without fail.Part of the Balancing Work and Home Series.  Written with@thelookingglassalice.





	Balancing Work and Home: Natasha

Natasha Romanoff didn’t really consider herself a creature of habit.  She never liked to be predictable.  It came with the training really.  Unpredictable people were hard to take out.  They were hard to gather information from.  It was deeply ingrained in her to not form patterns.  She never took the same route to get her place if it could be helped.  She never bought coffee in the same coffee place two days in a row, and never at the same time.  She would use different entrances to get into the building and never arrived back at the compound at the same time.  If she ate out or ordered in food to be delivered it was never at the same restaurant and she never planned where she was going in advance.  She tried to remain random and unpredictable and for the most part, she pulled it off.

That is except for one thing.  It was a relatively new habit she’d formed.  To be exact it had been a daily ritual for the past four years two months and fourteen days.  She had never broken it for any reason.  If she was on a mission, at home, out to dinner she made time for it.

At 7.30 PM EST on the dot, Natalia Alianovna Romanova told her daughter a bedtime story.

Nat was creeping along the west corridor of a military base when the alarm to tell her it was 7.30 where Nikita was, went off in her ear.  She smiled to herself and called home.

“Tasha.  Right on time.”  You said answering the phone.

“Hello, Mishka.  How’s everything going there?”  She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

“They’re okay.  Hectic.  Are you in the middle of a mission?”  You asked.

“Yes.”  She whispered.  There was a pause as she ducked into an alcove as two guards passed her.

“Oh my love,”  You chuckled.  "You can miss one night.  Or you could have called earlier.”

Natasha looked around to see if the coast was clear and continued down the hall.  “You know I can’t.”

“Alright,”  You said with a laugh.  “Well, here’s your Nishenka.”

Nikita takes the phone and there are some shuffling sounds as she gets herself into position.  Natasha takes the opportunity to quickly run down the hall and take out two guards who were facing away from her.

“Privet, mamochka.”  Nikita’s tiny voice said coming through Natasha’s earpiece.  Natasha smiled as she pulled the guards out of the hall into an empty room.

“Privet, Nishenka.”  Natasha whispered.  “Did you have a good day, bunny?”

“Yes, mommy.  I did some drawings with Uncle Steve.”  She replied.  The squeak of her voice indicating her excitement made Natasha feel warm inside.

“That’s great, zajka.”  Natasha said.  “Are you ready for your bedtime story?”

“Yes, mommy.”  She replied.

“You brushed your teeth?”  Natasha pressed as she worked on opening an electronically sealed door.

“Yes, mommy,”  Nikita replied with just a little more sass.

“Okay,”  Natasha said, she heard the footfalls of two guards coming down the hall and she parkoured up the wall.  She stayed silent for a moment waiting for them to pass under her and she swung down kicking them both in the middle of the back before putting one in a thigh lock and tazed the other one.  “Once upon a time there was a bad man from space.  He came through a door and wanted to use the same door to bring an army though.”   Nat paused as the door unlocked for her and stepped through.  She put her daughter on hold for a moment and smiled at the two men who turned to look at her. “Hello, boys.”  She said and began fighting.  “A very good, but kind of doofus archer tried to stop him, but the big idiot got mind controlled to go with the alien.”

There was a giggle from the other end of the phone and Natasha flipped a chair into the face of one of the men knocking him out cold.  “So three spies went and gathered up some heroes to go fight him.  One went to get an ancient soldier, one went to get a robot, and one went to get a big monster and a small scientist who were in the same body.”

She dispatched the other man and sat down in a chair and connected a device Stark had given to her to the hard drive and started typing, working to open and copy across the encrypted files she needed.  “There was tension in the beginning.  They worked together to catch the alien and a god came down to get him back.  When they convinced the god to join their special team they took the alien to their ship.  But he was fooling them and while they got their archer friend back they lost the monster and one of the spies was killed.”  She kept checking over her shoulder as the files started to copy across.

“The loss of their friend the spy made them very sad.  So the team finally came together to fight off the alien.  They met in New York.  The god, the ancient soldier, the archer, the spy, the robot and the monster and scientist in the same body.  There was a big hole in the sky and more and more aliens poured from it.  We… they fought very hard and worked as a team but the world got worried…”

Natasha pulled the device off the computer and dashed out the door, she made her way down the corridor whispering her story.  “They thought the aliens couldn’t be stopped.  That no one was strong enough to fight them.”

There was a rustle on the line and your voice came through as a whisper.  “You lost her, my love.  She’s out like a light.”

Natasha smiled and laughed quietly.  “She never makes it to the end of that one.”

“Well, maybe you should make it less boring, darling.”  You teased.

“I’ll show you boring.  When I get home.  Just you wait.”  Natasha shot back.

“I’m sure you will.  Tomorrow still?”  You asked.

“That’s right.  I’m not sure what time.”  She replied.

She heard you laugh.  “Natasha, I know that.  I know all your habits now.”


End file.
